Asesino Infrarrojo
by HiME Fozzy-Haruka
Summary: DeathMask x Shura, AU, Rape, Songfic ¿La Obsesión es peligrosa? Death Mask Angelo, asesino serial de Madrid, se topa accidentalmente con su ex novio Shura Toledo, y cuando lo ve... decide darle una escalofriante sorpresa...


**Asesino Infrarrojo**** (Songfic) (DeathMask x Shura)**

**"Infra-Red" - ****Placebo**

**Meds**

_¿La obsesión es peligrosa?_

_Si, lo es…_

Eso es algo… increíble, jajaja, sé que para ninguna otra persona tiene gracia la estupidez que estoy diciendo… pero para mí si, ya que yo… siendo un asesino en serie buscado por la Procuraduría General de Madrid, España, siendo un sádico desgraciado sin sentimientos, al cual le vale pura mierda la vida de su víctima…este obsesionado con un simple hombre… contigo… Shura Toledo…

Ahora mismo estoy en mi agujero, en mi hogar, en mi escondite… acabo de venir de un trabajito que cometí, tuve que matar a la hija de un cabrón que me debía dinero, jajaja… me gustaría ver la cara de estúpido que esta poniendo en estos momentos a ver el cadáver de su hija mutilado en el sofá, con las venas cortadas y el cuello desangrado… toda una obra de arte jajajaja.

Comienzo a desvestirme y a tomar una ducha en el baño, limpiándome la sangre con la que me mancho esa perra al matarla, en menos de quince minutos, me estoy secando con la toalla rápidamente, saliendo con prisa hacia mi habitación y buscando unos jeans cómodos y una blusa negra para lucirnos con el frió manto de la noche, para salir a caminar un rato...y distraer mi maldita cabeza para que deje de pensar en estupideces… pero antes, tomo a mi pequeña y hermosa acompañante la cual siempre me espera paciente sobre la mesa… hablo de mi pequeña navaja suiza, la cual siempre me acompaña y es mi ayudante cuando se trata de matar… es mi arma y mi confidente…

Camino por las calles de Madrid sin preocupación, sin darle paso a cualquier imbécil que se encuentre en frente de mí, paseo sin cuidado en esta cuidad, la cual ha visto mis peores crímenes, desde la primera vez en la cual maté a un hombre por dinero, hasta el último que he cometido, matar a una mujer en su casa mientras dormía…

Pero no todo fue sangre aquí en Madrid, aquí… tuve la maldita desgracia de conocerte…

Recorro las calles cercanas al Estadio Santiago Bernabeu, y paso por una cantina que se llama "La Trinchera del Real"… ja, por el estúpido nombrecito debe ser una de las cantinas en las cuales los fanáticos del Real Madrid se reúnen para ver los partidos del equipo de la ciudad.

"_Feliz cumpleaños joven Toledo… feliz cumpleaños a ti"_

-"¿¡Qué?!" – Tartamudeo, dando vuelta hacía la puerta de la cantina… algo en ese canto ha llamado mi atención, y no fue la tonta canción, fue… algo más.

Abro la puerta de la cantina, decidido a entrar y descubrir que demonios fue lo que llamo mi atención, y me siento hasta la esquina de la barra de clientes; pero cerca de la mesa de billar al frente de la cantina, puedo ver un grupito de hombres, los cuales al parecer eran los que cantaron hace unos instantes.

-"¡Muchas Felicidades joven Toledo!" – El grupo de hombres vuelve a cantar alegremente, uno de ellos es de cabellos cortos y castaños con unos ojos esmeralda muy brillantes, y sostiene una botella de cerveza en la mano, el hombre de a lado esta abrazándolo… tiene rubios y largos cabellos y orbes como el cielo mismo y por ultimo, un muchacho de cabellos azules y orbes turquesas que tenia una camiseta del Real Madrid con el número de David Beckham atrás… supongo que el último es un ridículo fanático más del Real Madrid.

Sigo observando con curiosidad ese grupito de hombres, al parecer rodean a un hombre más en círculo, pero no lo logro ver, los demás siguen cantando… ¿Toledo? Se me hace muy familiar el apellido... ahora me levanto disimulando que voy a jugar, cuando estoy frente a la mesa, puedo lograr ver al hombre que esta en medio del círculo… ¿¡Eres tú!?

-"¡¿Shu…Shura?!" – Tartamudeo sorprendido, como si me diesen un golpe en el estomago y me dejasen sin aire… ¡No me lo trago, eres tú!... Tú has vuelto… después de dejarme como un imbécil durante tres meses vuelves como la plaga que nunca se extermina…

**--- Flash Back ---**

-"Lo siento Death Mask, no nuestro ya terminó" – Ese día saliste de mi casa con lentitud durante una tremulante noche de pasión, en la cual por accidente, descubriste el cadáver de una de mis víctimas en mi habitación.

-"¡Shura, espera!" – Traté de alcanzarte corriendo rápidamente, desesperado porque tú descubriste la verdad…yo soy el asesino más buscado de Madrid - "¡Puedo explicarlo todo!"

-"¡Pues explícaselo a la policía!" – Gritaste enojado subiendo rápidamente en tu auto.

-"¡No puedo! Shura, vuelve!" – Alcancé a tomarte con fuerza de una mano, tratando de detenerte – déjame… aclararlo todo, yo…

-"¡No me interesa tus aclaraciones¡Al fin sé porque durante todo este tiempo no me has tomado en cuenta¡Por jugar al asesino, mientras me dejabas esperándote toda la noche, sentado en la cama como un pendejo!" – En aquel momento, tú enojo fue tanto que, te zafaste de mi agarre con violencia y subiste a tu auto cerrando la fuerza con furia, encendiéndolo rápidamente. – "En lo que a mi respecta¡Hemos terminado!"

-"¡Shura, no te vayas!" – El auto arrancó inmediatamente; hice lo que pude y traté de perseguir al Mercedes-Benz, pero a la velocidad de 90 kilómetros por hora, era muy difícil de alcanzar –" Shura…"

**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**

Para suerte mía, ningunos de los chicos que te rodean me han escuchado, ahora solo actúo natural… como si no estuvieras aquí.

-"¡Muchas felicidades amigo!" – Grita alegremente el castaño de ojos verdes sonriendo con picardía.

-"Esperamos cumplas muchos años más" – El rubio de ojos azules te da un abrazo calido felicitándote por este tu día especial... que irónico…

-"Jeje, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Shura" – El peliazul con la camiseta del Real deja la botella de cerveza y la mesa de billar y de la unas palmadas en la espalda – "bien, ahora ya debemos irnos…"

-"Si, lo sé… gracias por este gran detalle" – Sonríes deforma seria, extendiendo tu mano y despidiéndote de tus amigos – "Nos vemos mañana…"

-"Si…hasta luego" – El castaño te extiende su mano y sale lentamente con los otros dos de la cantina… han dejado sola a la presa, sin protección del cazador…

_…Ahora pienso, mmm no lo sé… vengarme, ya que me dejaste por descubrir la verdad… sería bueno, antes de hundirme en un agujero… darte un escarmiento, un pequeño castigo, no… mejor… un regalo de cumpleaños…mi Shura…_

No haces nada, solo te acercas a la barra de la cantina lentamente y te sientas en un banquito…sin darte cuenta de que te observo…

-"Veo que ahora vives muy feliz…Shurita…" - Exclamo de forma picara, haciéndote notar mi presencia.

-"¡Esa voz!" – Volteas como rayo hacía mi y tu mirada se queda paralizada al saber que… efectivamente, estoy aquí - "¡¿Tú…aún…aún estas…vivo?!"

-"¿Yo? Ja, pues claro" – Respondo de forma cínica a tu pregunta, acercándome lentamente a ti - "¿Qué esperabas?"

-"¡Aléjate de mí!" - Te levantas más asustado que un ratón y comienzas a dar pasos hacia la puerta de la cantina - "¡Aléjate, no te acerques…tu y yo ahora somos extraños!"

-"¿Enserió? No lo creo, si fuéramos extraños, yo no conocería la fecha de tu nacimiento" – Sonrío malicioso acercándome lentamente a ti, como el cazador que asecha a su presa – "Vamos, no tengas miedo… Jajaja"

-"¡Aléjate desgraciado!" – Te alejas de mí a tal punto de quedar arrinconado en la puerta, como si fueses damisela en una película de terror.

-"Cálmate…vamos, solo quiero felicitarte y…" - Guardo silencio un instante, clavando mi penetrante mirada en tus orbes de color negro, haciéndote sudar del nerviosismo en tu níveo rostro.

-"¡¿…Y?!" – Tartamudeas nervioso mientras llevas tu mano lentamente a la perilla dorada para escapar.

-"Y "desearte" un infeliz cumpleaños…" - Mi sonrisa se torna maliciosa y llena de lujuria ya que no puedo evitar desearte aún mi amado español.

_One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,  
I will be the one to make you crawl,  
So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday.  
__Una vez más antes que me arrastre fuera del planeta  
Seré el único que te hará arrastrar  
Así que, baje para desearte un cumpleaños infeliz  
_

-"¡¿Q…Qué?!" – Susurras asustado, tocado temblorosamente la perilla de la puerta, tratando de girarla desesperadamente, no puedes…estas tan nervioso que el sudor de tu mano te impide abrirla.

-"Dije…"- Me acerco lentamente a tu rostro, tomándote de los hombros y dirigiéndome a tu oído para murmurar silenciosamente – "Te "deseo" un infeliz cumpleaños…"

-"¡E…eres un...de…degenerado!" – Me empujas violentamente hacia la barra de la cantina y abres la puerta desesperado, huyendo de mí velozmente.

-"¡Espera Shura, tengo que darte tu regalo!" – Grito con malicia, saliendo a perseguirte… ya que no escaparas de mí - ¡No corras, tendrás un accidente!

_Someone call the ambulance.  
There's gonna be an accident.  
__Alguien llame a la ambulancia.  
Aquí va a haber un accidente._

-"Cállate, déjame en paz!" – Corres como desesperado a través de las calles como si fueras un perro perseguido por los idiotas de Control Animal, yo solo te sigo… soy tu reflejo... y tu sombra.

-"¡Espera Shurita…quiero felicitarte¡No corras!" – Te persigo sin cesar, no importa que casi me atropelle un auto… te sigo, como un fantasma, como una estúpida admiradora de Ricky Martín, como los perros persiguiendo los autos, así te persigo Shura… y créeme, te alcanzare.

-"¡Vete al coño!" - Corres con más desesperación dando vuelta en un oscuro callejón que conecta varias calles entre si.

-"¡Ven conmigo ahí! Jajajaja" – Rio de forma cínica persiguiéndote en ese callejón… doy vuelta, pero no hay nada…- "Mmm, jajaja…que extraño… no hay nadie…"

Comienzo a caminar con lentitud introduciéndome en aquel agujero que solo tiene botes de basura, más basura y grafittis hechos por los idiotas que pierden el tiempo pintando las paredes. No sirve de nada esconderse, puede ver la oscuridad como su fuese una cámara con infrarrojo, una cámara nocturna…un radar de submarino… tengo infrarrojo en mi mirada y en mis instintos… puedo encontrare en donde sea, Jajaja ahora mismo puedo verte escondido como rata de alcantarilla detrás de un bote…

-"Shurita" – me acerco al lugar en donde estas escondido lentamente, mis pasos se escuchan resonantes haciendo eco en el concreto del suelo, hasta que al fin… quedo en frente de ti y tomo tu hombro para que te des cuenta de mi presencia – "No puedes esconderte… si jugamos a las escondidas yo siempre te voy a ganar… jajaja… te encontraré…"

_I'm coming up on infrared,  
there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared,  
Forget you're running,__I will find you._

_  
__Vengo en infrarrojo,  
No hay donde puedas correr a esconderte  
Porque puedo ver en la oscuridad  
Vengo en infrarrojo,  
Olvídate de correr,__Te encontraré__  
_

-"¡Cabrón, déjame desgraciado!" – Sueltas un fuerte puñetazo, el cual me aleja pasos atrás y lastima mi rostro, sales corriendo disparado como rayo.

-"¡Vuelve aquí Shura, no hemos terminado de jugar, jajajaja!" – Rápidamente te sigo como si fuese un loco, no te voy a dejar escapar, te deseo… deseo vengarme de ti, deseo hacerte pagar por todo el dolor que me causaste al dejarme… no corras Shura, te atraparé…

Larga persecución, seguimos corriendo ¿Por qué carajos no te rindes Shura? Deberías rendirte, así por lo menos no te mataré como a mis demás víctimas.

Pero… me das una idea, talvez lo que haga contigo ahora… podría ser buena manera de torturar a mis futuras victimas para después, darles una horrible muerte, aunque a ti solo quiero torturarte… destrozarte, arruinar tu puta y maldita vida en un solo instante, vengarme de ti por haberme dejado como un perro abandonado al cual ya no quieren alimentar… me vengare, te arruinare, te hace caer y arrepentirte por haberme dejado… arruinare tu navidad como si fuese el Grinch jajaja… envenenare la comida de tu cena de "Acción de Gracias", seré la plaga de langostas que arruine el cultivo de tu vida, seré cualquier mal y calvario que cambie para mal tu existencia Shura… ¡Lo seré!

_One more thing before we start the final face-off,  
I will be the one to watch you fall,  
so I came down to crash and burn your beggar's banquet._

_Una cosa antes de que empiece el enfrentamiento final._

_Seré el único que te verá caer  
Así que bajé para estrellar y quemar tu miserable banquete._**  
**

Al fin, después de correr más de diez calles, entras en un callejón sin salida, te vuelves la rata acorralada por la serpiente, tus ojos paralizados en miedo, tu piel pálida como la nieve misma… el sudor frió se puede ver en tu rostro… estas atrapado, ya eres mió…

-"¡Aléjate cabrón!" – Tomas una botella de vidrio rota del suelo y amenazas con clavarla en mi pecho. La rata amenaza a la serpiente – "¡Si no te alejas…te mato!"

-"¿Tú…amenazándome a mi?" – Pregunto divertido, dando cada paso y estando más cerca de tu nerviosa y cobarde persona…me siento tan bien como Jason jajaja¿Estúpido no? Pero es verdad… me siento tan pleno al saber que soy la cAusa de tus miedos, la peor de tus pesadillas – "Jajajaja…eres muy bueno contando chistes..."

-"¡Es enserio pendejo!" – Tartamudeas moviendo tu mano con el vidrio como si apuntarás con una pistola hacia mi corazón - "¡Vete Death Mask!"

-"¿En serio me amenazas? Jajajaja…"- Te tomo por sorpresa, rápidamente te quito la estúpida botella de vidrio y tomo tu mano con fuerza lastimándote, y arrinconándote con un cuerpo en la pared… la serpiente al fin atrapo a la rata. – "¡Te preguntaré algo perro…!" – Te tomo el cuello con violencia, ahorcándote rápidamente. -" ¡¿Quién coño te crees para darme ordenes cabrón?!… anda ¡respóndeme, te estoy hablando!"

_Someone call the ambulance._

_There's gonna be an accident._

_Alguien llame a la ambulancia._

_Aquí va a haber un accidente._

-"Aaah… hhh... aléjate… Death… Mask" – susurras con trabajo ya que te estoy ahorcando, te ves tan frágil como un bebé, me gusta verte sufrir…tu rostro se torna más humano cuando sufres comparación de ese patético rostro que siempre muestras y se ve tan lleno de frialdad y eso me gusta… ve gusta verte sufrir Shura… me fascina.

-"No lo haré, al fin te tengo" – Aprese tus labios rápidamente, recordando el sabor de esos labios hispanos y saboreando el néctar de este, tu te quedas atónito y no puedes decir nada.

_I'm coming up on infrared,  
there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared,  
Forget you're running,_

_I will find you.  
(Find you)_

_Vengo en infrarrojo,  
No hay donde puedas correr a esconderte  
Porque puedo ver en la oscuridad  
Vengo en infrarrojo,  
Olvídate de correr,_

_Te encontrare  
(Te encontraré)  
_

-"Death… Mask, su-suél... tame" – Tratas de gritar por ayuda, pero mis labios apresan a los tuyos deseándolos cada vez más…español, me vuelves loco… aunque me hayas dejado, aún puedo sentir algo por ti… debería odiarme, pero es verdad…

-"No te soltare…quiero tomar venganza Shura ¡Me vengare de ti!" – Vuelvo a besar tus labios, mientras con mis manos lastimo tus muñecas apresándote por completo.

Un juego de bajos instintos ha comenzado, te quito la estúpida corbata que usas y con ella amarro con fuerza tus muñecas entre si para que no puedas escapar, ahora comienzo a desabotonar la estorbosa camisa que cubre tu níveo pecho y comienzo a besar con fervor esa parte de tu cuerpo, de la cual había olvidado su sabor, pero me deleito con tus pezones y los muerdo como si fuese una fiera…dejándolos cubiertos de tu propio liquidado escarlata, de tu sangre…

-"¡Ahhh…ahhh!" – Arqueas tu espalda de tan solo sentir las mordidas en tu pecho¿Me pregunto si la arqueas de dolor o de placer?... me vale una mierda la respuesta… jajajaja.

Ahora desabotono tu pantalón y llevo mi mano derecha directamente hacía tu entrada, metiendo un dedo lentamente y con mi mano izquierda desabrocho mi propio pantalón, sintiendo como mi miembro despierta…te coloco de frente a la pared, donde tu pecho queda desnudo sintiendo el frió de aquel muro callejero, después…

-"¡Maldito depravado ¿Qué coño crees que estas haciendo?!" – Haces una mueca de dolor al sentir como pego mi torso a tu espalda y al sentir mi erección tan cerca de tus glúteos bien formados.

-"Pues que más…ahora mismo voy a vengarme, dicen que la venganza es dulce…y quiero comprobarlo..." – Meto el segundo dedo en tu entrada, causándote más dolor…das un grito desgarrador al sentir el tercer dedo en tu interior hasta que…

-"¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!" – Gritas como nunca al sentir como mi miembro erecto entra de golpe en tu cavidad, yo solo sonrió malicioso y comienzo a moverme desesperado en tu interior, sujetando tus caderas con fuerza.

Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea para hacer más "entretenido" nuestro juego… saco la pequeña navaja suiza que tengo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y después comienzo a romper tu camisa, dejando tu espalda y hombros desnudos, saco la pequeña navaja la cual brilla a pesar del manto oscuro que cubre esta noche… y comienzo a hacer pequeñas cortaduras en tu espalda y en tu hombro… de las cuales fluye instantáneamente aquel delicioso y preciado liquido escarlata de sabor metálico…

_Someone call the ambulance.  
There's gonna be an accident._

_Alguien llame a la ambulancia._

_Aquí va a haber un accidente_

-"¡Ahhhh...des-desgraciado!" – Sientes como tu propia sangre recorre tu espalda, te resistes a los movimientos de mis caderas… la presa quiere escapar del cazador.

-"Shhh… vamos, déjame seguir… jajaja" – Comienzo a lamer la deliciosa sangre que corre a través de tus heridas… eres tan delicioso, tan... tan perfecto, te retuerces al contacto entre mi lengua y mis heridas… el ardor en tu cuerpo es inevitable...

Abrazo tu cuello con una de mis manos y con la otra… utilizo mi navaja para hacerte una linda herida en tu mejilla… de forma lenta y dolorosa…

-"¡Ahhh!" – Cierras tus ojos con fuerza sentir el frío y cortante contacto de la navaja con tu mejilla, a pesar detener tus ojos fuertemente cerrados, las lagrimas de dolor corren por tus ojos, mezclándose con el tono rojo escarlata de tu sangre…

Comienzo a gemir por el placer que me esta dando hacerte mió, llevo mi mano a tu miembro y comienzo a masturbarte con fiereza… tú comienzas a gemir como loco al sentir como mi mano apresa tu miembro de forma salvaje, siento como me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones a causa de la lujuria, así que trato de segur mi movimiento de forma frenética… antes de llegar al orgasmo…

-"¡Ahhh!" – Un gemido ronco sale de ambos al llegar al orgasmo… desbordo mi semilla en mi interior, y siento como un liquido caliente y espeso recorre mi mano… señal de tu eyaculación…

Ya no pasa nada, me salgo de tu interior rápidamente y vuelvo a abrocharme los pantalones, ahora solo te miro, veo como te dejas caer de rodillas al suelo, admiro tu respiración rápida, puedo contemplar el sudor de tu rostro…la sangre que recorre lentamente tu desnuda espalda…tiñendo de rojo aquella camisa blanca como si se hubiera manchado de un vino embriagador…sé que al mirarte debería sentir lástima y compasión, pero…

-"¿Te gustó? "– Pregunto divertido acercándome a ti lentamente, contemplado el deplorable estado en el que te he dejado, inhumano, triste, cruel… pero fascinante…

-"…N-no" – Susurras con el viento lentamente, como si fueses un niño traumado que vio una película de terror, sé que sonaran estúpidas mis palabras… pero… comienzas a darme… lástima…

-"¿Enserio?" – Disimulo ese sentimiento tan cursi y bobo que comienza a invadirme y me agacho frente a ti para contemplar tu cara, notando su palidez… notando sus… ¿lagrimas? - "…Vamos, dime la verdad Shurita…"

-"…Er…eres" – Tratas de hablar, pero los tartamudeos se hacen presentes en tus palabras, alzas tu rostro lentamente dejándome ver lo que creía imposible…tus lagrimas – "Un… un…"

-"¿Soy un que?" – Comienzo a reír cínicamente mirándote, lloras como un niño, me diviertes… y me… entristeces.

-"¡Un…un desgraciado!" – Sorpresivamente me das un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndome caer en el suelo, te levantas lentamente dirigiéndome un mirada de odio y de rabia que esta llena de lagrimas…una mirada jamás vasta en ti, te subes los pantalones y abotonas tu camisa rápidamente - "¡Eres un maldito¡Jamás te perdonaré!"

-"Jajaja…al fin lo aceptas" – Me levanto del suelo y te miro con malicia, dándote a entender que esto aún no termina. – "Me haces tan feliz diciéndome lo que soy…jajajaja. Pero…"- Me acerco lentamente, tomándote de los hombros suavemente – "Quiero… volver a tu lado Shura, volver a lo mismo de antes… ser tu amado…"

-"¡¿A que coño te refieres, no tuviste suficiente con violarme?!" – Te alejas poco a poco dando pasos atrás - "¡Vete al coño¡No lo haré, no volveré contigo Death Mask, ya me has hecho sufrir bastante!"

-"¡¿Pero?!" – Tartamudeo como niño tratando de convencerte pero observando tu mirada… me doy cuenta de que tus decisión esta tomada. Trato de aguantar las patéticas lagrimas que quieren salir de mis ojos. Vuelvo a tomar seriedad, y vuelvo a sacar mi navaja suiza, esta vez… para… matarte – "Esta bien Shura, pero te atenderás a las consecuencias… ¡¡¡Si no eres mió, no serás de nadie más!!!" – Comienzo a atacarte con la navaja, tratando de lastimarte con todas mis fuerzas.

_I'm coming up on infrared,  
there is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark.  
I'm coming up on infrared,  
Forget you're running; I will find you  
Coz I can see in the dark._

_Vengo en infrarrojo,  
No hay donde puedas correr a esconderte  
Porque puedo ver en la oscuridad  
Vengo en infrarrojo,  
Olvídate de correr, te encontraré  
Porque puedo ver en la oscuridad_

-" ¡¿Pero…pero que?!" – Esquivas mi ataque con la navaja, mirándome exaltado - "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

-"¡¿Que me pasa¡Te diré lo que pasa Shura, si tu amor no es mió, te matare para que no sea de nadie!" – Vuelvo a atacarte más veces seguidas, esta vez… consigo hacerte una herida en el pecho.

-"¡Ahhh!" – Retrocedes ante mi ataque y llevas tus manos hacia tu pecho, mirando como la sangre comienza a fluir de aquella herida - "¡Eres un madito demente!"

-"¡Si, lo soy…soy un demente por ti!" – Trato de atacarte nuevamente, dirigiendo la navaja directamente a tu corazón, para acabar con tu existencia, pero vuelves a esquivar mi ataque y de inmediatamente sales corriendo del callejón. - "¡Vuelve aquí Shura¡No huyas!" – Corro detrás de ti, volviendo a perseguirte por la calle.

-"¡Vete Death Mask¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!" – Gritas corriendo por la venida sin voltear hacia mí.

Continuamos corriendo a la persecución de sangre, pero tú atraviesas una avenida sin fiarte en el semáforo y al momento en el que cruzo en ella… los autos comienzan a atravesarse… haciendo que me detenga en la banqueta, solo puedo verte correr…

-"¡Maldición!" – Pateo el semáforo y tiro mi navaja al piso, mirando como te pierdes poco a poco en el horizonte - "¡Shura, eres un maldito!"

Me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y comienzo a llorar desesperadamente…porque he fallado en mi intento por matarte para no compartirte con nadie… dejándote libre… dejándote como menos quiero, porque tú… eres para mi… quieras o no…

-"¡¡¡Shura, te atraparé algún día!!!" – Me levanto del suelo y grito lo más fuerte que puedo para que alcances a escucharme - "¡¡¡No podrás huir, porque al momento que intentes escapar, te encontrare!!!"

_I'm coming up on infrared.  
There is no running that can hide you,  
Coz I can see in the dark  
I'm coming up on infrared,  
Forget you're running, I will find you _

_Vengo en infrarrojo,  
No hay donde puedas correr a esconderte  
Porque puedo ver en la oscuridad  
Vengo en infrarrojo,  
Olvídate de correr, te encontraré  
_

Vuelvo a actuar deforma natural y me doy la vuelta para caminar hacia mi hogar, sin antes olvidar tus ultimas palabras…Shura…aunque te escondas en el rincón más oscuro, aunque huyas hasta el otro lado del mundo, aunque te pongas miles de disfraces…te atraparé…cuídate…porque seré tu sombra, tu asechador, tu cazador y tu infrarrojo...

_Shura, algún día… te encontraré_

_I'll find you.  
I'll find you._

_Te encontraré  
Te encontraré._

**FIN**


End file.
